Haunted
by lhwx
Summary: Songfic based on Haunted by Taylor Swift. Set on the night of the Astronomy tower Draco leaves to join the death eaters. AU D/H


_A/N: __Hey so I had this idea and one night I couldn't sleep so this happened. Let me know what you think so please RnR :)_

**Haunted**

She thought he had changed. She honestly believed that the past few months of secret midnight meetings and stolen kisses had softened that stone of a heart. That they would eventually be caught, or break up was a given but some small part of her had hoped that it would never have to happen. Moonlight began to shine through the window of the secluded corridor onto his silvery hair. The air between them was bitterly cold, only increased by the icy chill of silence.

"You're leaving." Hermione repeated; her voice flat, monotone. For some reason she was struggling to breathe. It felt like the afternoon in the bathroom all over again. She thought she had lost him then, but this time was different; this time he was choosing to leave. He nodded, his gaze fixed over her shoulder refusing to meet her eyes. "Why?" she asked tentatively.

"Why the hell do you think?" Draco's drawl matched hers. It was free from hostility but laced with boredom.

"To join them? Those murderers?!"

"They are not murderers. They're fighting for what they believe in, just like you."

"Don't you compare me to those monsters!"

"How could I? They're pure, you're a mudblood." Hermione felt like she had been slapped. The word resonated in the air like a mockery of what she thought they had overcome.

"Mudblood," she said, with a cynical laugh, "is that all I am to you?"

He smirked, and now he made eye contact. "What did you expect Granger? Declarations of undying love?"

"You care for me! I know you do!"

"Are you really that fucking stupid? You were a willing body to fill my bed and a wealth of useful information."

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them the molten pools she once swam in were now cold grey rock. "No," she whispered to herself, "something's wrong, this isn't right." She stumbled forwards a few steps but his eyes remained the same. "What happened Draco?"

Her hand moved out as if to touch his cheek and she swore for a second his eyes melted. But it was gone before she could be sure.

He caught her wrist in a vice like grip, "Don't fucking touch me."

Steeling her voice she said, "I know you're in there, you may be a Slytherin but you are not that good an actor." Slowly she advanced towards him. "I know you. I love you. And you love me."

Before she could blink his wand was at her throat. "How much are you willing to bet?" he threatened, and something inside of her broke. He would never raise his wand against her. Not her Draco, the gentle, strong man she loved. But this was someone else; the same little boy who tortured her, all grown up to be just like his father.

"Just what, Mudblood, do you think you are worth to me?" She closed her eyes and waited for the curse. Cold, hard stone met her side as he shoved her to the ground and away from him. "Nothing. You are worth nothing to me."

"Then do it!" she screamed, her voice hoarse. "Kill me! Finish what you helped to start!"

"You are not worth my magic," he growled and began to walk away but her words stopped him.

"Stand there, look me in the eye and say it. Two little words I bet you've used before, or at least seen Daddy demonstrating," she mocked. When he started to walk away again she shouted, "Don't you dare leave you coward!"

When he spoke again his voice was deathly cold. "Then don't you dare talk about my father."

"What are you going to do about it? Since apparently you wouldn't waste your magic on me."

"I wouldn't even waste my spit on you."

"Oh don't you remember, _Darling_, you already have."

Whatever response he would have made was interrupted by footsteps pounding on the stone floor.

"Hermione," echoed of the walls in Ron's voice as he barrelled round the corner behind her and rushed to her side, not even noticing the other person in the room. His arms enveloped her, surrounding her in his familiar scent. She looked up and considered that Ron's scent still wasn't the one she wanted. She missed Draco's lemon and spice, it felt like years since she had last smelt it. He can't be leaving. Please, Merlin, don't let him leave.

Draco turned and began to walk away. She broke down, cursing that tiny glimpse of hope in her heart. His footsteps came to a halt though when he heard her voice call out behind him. "I meant it," she said breathlessly. "Every word."

He didn't stop to consider what part she was referring to. Instead he replied, "I know," and carried on walking. It took every fibre of his being not to turn and meet her eyes; he knew if he did they would haunt him forever.


End file.
